


Cigarettes

by weaselbee23



Series: Draco's shitty, but also not so shitty life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cigarettes, Friends With Benefits, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Marijuana, One-Sided Attraction, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselbee23/pseuds/weaselbee23
Summary: Blaise finds Draco in his room, alone and crying. When the two get relaxed and start talking, they realize they aren't that different after all. What will come of their newfound friendship?





	Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song Cigarettes by Amir Obe. Blaise and Draco will not form a romantic relationship in this series. they are just best friends, as well as friends with benefits. Enjoy!

One day when Blaise Zabini came back to the dorm early, all of the other Slytherins on a field trip, he was surprised to hear rustling and the sound of someone crying softly. Blaise walked further into the room, curious. He wondered who stayed behind from the field trip, and why they were upset. He was shocked to see Draco Malfoy curled up on his bed, hugging his pillow. He let out a soft sigh. He and Draco had never really been close, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Draco there alone.

“Malfoy?” Blaise began, voice cautious.

Draco shot up, wiping his face with his palms as he turned to face Blaise. “Z-Zabini?” 

“Hey. um. You didn’t go on the field trip with Hagrid?”

“As if I would after that incident with that winged beast.” Draco retorted, voice bitter at the thought of the humiliating encounter.

Blaise sat on the end of Draco’s bed. The two were silent for a good few minutes before Blaise sighed and looked over at the blonde. “Hey,” He started, trying to get Draco’s attention.

Draco lifted his head and looked at the boy curiously. 

“You want to smoke with me?”

\---

Draco and Blaise sat next to each other on the floor, backs against the same wall. The window just above their heads was open to let the smoke out. Blaise held a large blunt between his fingers, and Draco had a cigarette between his. They exchanged items every now and then, taking drags and feeling themselves loosen up.

Blaise was also playing some music on what he called an i-pod. Draco didn’t know what it was, but chose not to question it. They both stared at the wall opposite of them, silent.

Finally, as he handed Draco the blunt and took the cigarette, he broke the silence. “So...why were you crying?” he asked, voice relaxed and smooth.

Draco looked over, eyes red and glossy. His hair was also a mess, and he had discarded his tie when they first sat down, now in his button up and dress pants. “I’m trans. My chest is getting bigger, hormones and shit..” He answered casually, still focused on the wall. “I’m trans, Zabini.”

“I know.” was his reply, calm and quick.

Draco’s red eyes widened as he turned to look at Blaise. “You knew!?”

Blaise let out a loud laugh at Draco’s reaction. Due to their inebriated state, the laughter spread to Draco and the two sat there, laughing together for a while. After they calmed down, Blaise looked at Draco.

“Don’t you think I would know if my friend was queer? I don’t care or mind it. I mean, I’m gay.” he admitted.

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up. “So this i-pod...what exactly is it?”

Blaise laughed a bit before replying. “It plays music. It’s technology.”

“Fascinating.”

\---

Draco thought for a moment as they sat in the same spot a few days later. Blaise was the first student he had confided in at Hogwarts, and he didn’t reject him. He didn’t call him names or taunt him. He just regarded it as another thing about Draco.

Draco was Draco, and he was a boy.

After a moment, Draco handed him the blunt and sat up. “Do you care if I unbutton my shirt a bit? It’s kind of hot in here.”

Blaise shrugged. “I don’t care. It doesn’t bother me.”

Draco gave a curt nod before he began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his binder. Once he finished he rolled his sleeves up, sighing and leaning back against the wall at the feeling of the cool air. Blaise handed him the blunt once again and Draco thanked him before taking a drag. 

As they smoked and talked softly to each other about trivial things, Blaise looked Draco over. He saw big and small scars painted on the boy’s pale skin, some deeper than others. Blaise didn’t bring it up. It wasn’t his place.   
\---------

“Where did you get those?”

Draco stopped. The question surprised him, and he found himself looking down at the scars covering his stomach, his arms, his… everywhere. “My father.” he replied honestly. He saw no reason to hide anything from Blaise at this point. 

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, genuine concern and encouragement in his voice.

“Let’s smoke a little more first. I don’t want to be sober in the slightest for that conversation.”

The rest of the blunt and half of another one as well as a few cigarettes later, Draco let out a sigh. “Okay,” he started. And then he put his trust in Blaise. He told Blaise about how every night his father would sneak into his room and do things to him. He told Blaise about how he would scream as loud as he could, but no one ever came to stop it. He told Blaise about how alone he felt.

Blaise listened intently, occasionally giving a nod to show that he was paying attention. He felt pain in his chest for Draco. He knew there was nothing he could have done, but he still felt awful knowing that no one ever did. 

Draco then looked down after taking a drag from the blunt. “But over the summer when I was ten, Professor Snape came to visit. He saw the bruises and the cuts and he insisted that I go live with him until the term at Hogwarts began. I went upstairs to pack and my father followed me. After he finished Snape ran into my room and took me to his house. I haven’t been touched by my father since that day.”

Blaise couldn’t help his look of surprise. “Professor Snape?”

Draco nodded. “He’s my godfather.”

Blaise took a drag of the cigarette they were currently sharing before nodding. “Dope.”

\---

It became a sort of tradition for the two. Every few days they would sit, backs against the wall, and smoke until they could barely think. Pretty much every time after about a month, they would kiss intensely, and discard a shirt or a pair of pants, but didn’t get too far past that. 

One day Draco set the blunt down and climbed into Blaise’s lap, straddling him. “Come on then.” Draco urged him.

Blaise was quick to slot their lips together in a heated kiss. Soon enough, Blaise had Draco in his binder and boxers, Blaise without his shirt as well. Blaise had flipped them so he could press Draco into the wall, a knee between the boy’s legs. 

Blaise wondered how far they would get this time. He didn’t mind how far they went, though he was always eager to touch Draco. He usually let Draco decide, as he was learning to trust what sex that he wanted.

He tested the waters by resting his hand on Draco’s small stomach. As he dragged his fingertips down the skin there and tugged at the hem of his boxers, Draco gave a needy whine and nodded quickly, not parting from the kiss. 

And as they explored each other’s body more than they ever had before, Draco found that he was enjoying himself. 

\---

Draco and Blaise ended up going to Hogsmeade together a few times. They took turns paying for the butterbeers. It was nice, spending time with just the two of them.

And one day, as they sat in a booth, talking to each other, Draco spotted Harry Potter, looking away fast. Him fancying Potter was no secret amongst the Slytherins, especially when it came to Blaise, seeing that some days when they would sit against the wall, he would ask Draco if his relationship with Potter had improved. Of course the answer was always no. 

While Blaise did fancy Draco, he kept his feelings to himself as they continued shagging. Though they never went all of the way.

When Draco looked back over and saw Harry give him a small wave, he found himself waving back. And that was when Blaise knew. He would never have a chance with Draco. But he was okay with that. Because with the way things were looking, Draco would be happy. 

\---

When Draco told Blaise that he was in love with Harry Potter, Blaise listened to him. As Draco told him stories of positive encounters with Potter, Blaise found himself happy for the boy. He was happy.

\---

Blaise would still find Draco overthinking most days. So the two would sit, backs against the wall and smoke until they couldn’t think too much anymore. 

Draco learned that he wasn’t alone after that first day.


End file.
